Cuidándose el uno al otro
by Linz Hidaka
Summary: Una visita inesperada, un comportamiento inesperado.


**Título**: Cuidándose el uno al otro  
**Fandom: **Ouran Koukou Host Club  
**Personajes:** Mori/Haruhi  
**Notas**: Entro de modo furtivo XD, que solo tengo tiempo para actualizar unas cosillas. Este oneshot es para Samej_eh, batallé horrores con Mori (al menos al idear la trama en mi mente), los mas callados siempre son los mas difíciles XD, con la esperanza de que sea del agrado del público, lo colocó (me avisan de errores, según yo revisé...)

**.**

**..**

**Cuidándose el uno al otro.**

.

..

La tormenta que caía era la primera de la temporada. A Takashi no parecía importarle dicho dato, su mirada seguía fija hacia aquel departamento, empapado por completo permanecía del otro lado de la acera sin perder de vista la puerta de la residencia Fujioka.

– Mori-senpai ¿Qué haces bajo la lluvia? – a su lado había llegado Haruhi, con paraguas en mano y vistiendo el uniforme de Ouran.

– Mitsukuni me lo ordenó – exactamente su primo dijo "ve inmediatamente a ver a Haruhi", el blondo explotó en un ataque de ira reprimida al ver de nueva cuenta a su primo melancólico y conociendo la causa, ordenó aquello.

Al recordar que uno de ellos seguía empapándose, Haruhi sugirió entrar al departamento. Mori solo la siguió. Adentro, Haruhi se apresuró a conseguirle un cambió de ropa a su sempai. Aquella visita la tenía sorprendida, sobre todo por que después de que se graduaran ambos primos, eran pocas las veces en que todos los miembros del Host Club podían reunirse.

– Perdón, no encontré entre la ropa de papá una camisa apropiada – se disculpó Haruhi al ver salir a su senpai del cuarto de baño, cada vez era mas difícil encontrar vestuario masculino en el armario de su padre, con suerte había encontrado los vaqueros, curiosamente, y gracias a Dios, lo único seco que se rescató del vestuario de Mori fue la ropa interior.

– Este bien – aunque entendía aquel vocabulario tan corto y directo que empleaba el mayor, no dejaba de desconcertarle la atmosfera que podía crearse por eso mismo.

– Hoy tenía pensado preparar okonomiyaki, pero puedo preparar otra cosa si gustas – no sabía cuanto tiempo estaría su sempai en su hogar, ni siquiera le preguntó la razón por la que Honey lo envió en primera instancia, ¿sería impetuoso preguntarle?

– Okonomiyaki esta bien – la respuesta tan repentina le causo un sobresalto, había olvidado el tema de la comida, se levantó dejando bien colocado a Mori con bocadillos y té. Una brisa que pasó rosando su brazo le recordó la falta de camisa de su compañero, por lo que abrió su propio armario en busca de algo que lo compensara.

Mori la miró mientras ella hurgaba dentro del armario, cuando la castaña terminó con dicha tarea traía en manos una manta, la extendió sobre el joven aprovechando que de pie tenía mayor altura que su amigo sentado en aquella habitación del hogar.

– Aunque venga bien un poco de brisa, sin camisa el frio puede causarte un resfriado – sonrió al sentirse útil, un minuto después notó que Mori no dejaba de mirarla fijamente, sin saber bien el por qué, retrocedió bruscamente unos pasos, sus mejillas sonrojadas eran un delator que ninguno supo descifrar.

Ante el primer suspiro de ese día, Mitsukuni lo había sacado a gritos. Al principio pensó que podría tratarse de solo un dolor de muelas o de un déficit de azúcar en la alacena de la mansión. Pero cuando su blondo primo volvió a abrir la puerta y lo encontró aun ahí le dijo claramente que fuera a donde Haruhi. Sin embargo cuando llegó al edificio, no encontró manera de continuar hasta la puerta, era por ello que siguió esperando ahí. No podía marcharse hasta cumplir la orden, pero no se atrevía a tocar en la puerta de los Fujioka. Menuda suerte que Haruhi lo encontrará a él.

– ¿Por qué quiso Hani-sempai que vinieras a mi casa? – preguntó Haruhi cuando iba sirviendo, ahora el del sobresalto fue Mori, aunque los suyos eran mas sutiles y casi imperceptibles.

No supo que responder o al menos como decirlo de una forma directa, como era su costumbre. Miró a la castaña que volvía a servirle más té para acompañar la comida. Cuando ella comenzó a comer se dio cuenta de que no le iba a presionar para que hablara. Es que no era tan fácil, las palabras nunca eran su fuerte, mucho menos en una situación como esa.

Al verla estremecer se dispuso a quitarse la manta.

– Yo estoy bien – se apuró a decir la castaña, aceptaría de ninguna forma el trueque. Movió su plato y té hasta quedar cerca de los de su compañera y luego se levantó de su sitio. Haruhi lo siguió con la vista en su camino alrededor de la mesa, terminó por sentarse a un lado de ella y extendió la manta suficiente para cubrir a ambos, Haruhi quiso alejarse, apenada de las consecuencias que atraía, pero entre la mirada de su compañero y sus piernas dormidas lograron mantenerla quieta.

Primero fue Mori, luego Fujioka también siguió comiendo. Tan cerca que a ella le daba la impresión de que su corazón le iba a salir por la boca. Eso la iba a terminar matando de un infarto.

Pero lo que Haruhi no sabía, era que si se acercaba solo un poco mas al pecho de su superior, podría escuchar casi lo mismo. Por que Takashi no puede creer lo cerca que está de ella, y tampoco creé que fuera él quien tomara tal iniciativa. Repentinamente se siente agradecido con su primo. Comprueba que es seguro siempre obedecer a Mitsukuni.

Solo le gustaría ser un poco mas valiente para terminar abrazando a esa chica. No sabe que ella no lo rechazaría, que concluirían el día envueltos en esa manta, resguardándose el uno al otro.

No lo sabe ahora, pero pronto lo hará.

**.**

**..**

**Fin.**


End file.
